When they quarrel
by Snow's Rain
Summary: When Hitsugaya and Hinamori fight, how are they gonna make up and be friends? Or are they going to be more than friends? One-shot, spoilers for recent chaps.


This is a story dedicated to my friend.

She was the one who thought about the romance part. Enjoy.

Summary: When Hitsugaya and Hinamori fight, how are they gonna make up and be friends? Or are they going to be more than friends? One-shot, spoilers for recent chaps.

Disclaimer: I dun own Bleach.

In the 10th divison barracks, Hinamori and Hitsugaya were inside, inside there quarrelling. Apparently, Hinamori is still in shocked that Aizen 'died'. Hitsugaya is under orders to 'bring' back Hinamori. "Shiro-chan, Aizen-taichou is such a wonderful person. How can you say such thing about him? Have you thought about his feelings? He is going to be very hurt." Hinamori said to Hitsugaya. "Hinamori, Aizen has betrayed us. I don't think that bastard has any feelings anyways. Please wake up, he is no longer the person you knew or rather the person we all knew." Hitsugaya said to the agitated Hinamori."Shiro-chan, I hate you." Hinamori shouted and dashed out of the room. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Oh hi. Hina..." Matsumoto said Hinamori as she was running. Matsumoto was truly puzzled. "Why was she in such a hurry? Hinamori looked as if she is going to cry." Matsumoto thought while drinking wine and walking back to Hitsugaya's office. "Stupid Shiro-chan." Hinamori thought. "Aizen-taichou was such a kind person. He treated everyone so well. I respected and admired him, but I do not get why would someone want to kill him, the him everyone loved." Hinamori thought, struggling to be sure that her tears will not fall.

-Time flies- 2 months later-

Soon, Hinamori has slowly recovered thanks to the 4th division. As she recovers, she realises that Aizen has been all along bluffing her. She felt that her heart has been shattered but she realises another thing, her Shiro-chan has been by her side all this time. So, she decided to look for Hitsugaya to find comfort, she suddenly remember that she had a quarrel with him about Aizen. She felt so guilty and wish to apologise and failed due to her pride. "It is all my fault and now it is because of my pride, I failed to apologise. I'm too ashamed to face Shiro-chan again." Hinamori thought angrily, recalling what happened earlier on.

[Flashback]

In the hallways of the fourth division, Hitsugaya and Hinamori met each other. "I must apologise to Shiro-chan now." Hinamori thought " but wait, at that time I didn't know Aizen-taichou's true nature. So why should I apologise." Hinamori thought and walk away. Before she walked away, Hitsugaya grab Hinamori's hand. "Wait Hinamori, you are fine now right?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori felt so ashamed and shunpo away. Leaving a confused Hitsugaya.

[End of Flashback]

From that on, Hinamori avoided Hitsugaya. Leaving him confused for the first few times but the confusion turned into anger. "Damn it, why is Hinamori avoiding me?" Hitsugaya thought. Soon, Hitsugaya Toushiro (Captain of 10th division), Rangiku Matsumoto(Vice-captain of 10th division), Madarame Ikkaku (3rd seat of 11th division) and Ayasegawa Yumichika (5th seat of 11th division). The four of them were sent to the human world to help Kurosaki Ichigo with the advanced hollows. "Shiro-chan is not here anymore. Even though, I gathered enough courage to want to apologise but it was too late." Hinamori mummbled to herself while doing the paperworks.

-Time Flies- Fake Karakura Town-

When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the fake Karakura Town, Hitsugaya along with his lieutenant and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 Captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are seen awaiting for Aizen's arrival. After the defeat of four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fraccion, everything turns into an all out war between the remaining Shinigami and the remaining Arrancar. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto ends up facing Tia Harribel and her Fraccion. While being surrounded Matsumoto offers her captain to take on all three Fracción, so that Hitsugaya can fight Harribel alone and undisturbed.

Hitsugaya's match against Harribel seemed to have taken a new turn when the latter sensed her Fraccions' defeat. Harribel forces Hitsugaya back with sheer power from her blade swing and unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the #3 Espada which is tattooed on her right breast. Hitsugaya is shocked to find out that Harribel is only #3 despite her strength. When Harribel taunts Hitsugaya "Dun be cocky, little captain, this isn't my full strength yet." "Even though when she is this strong?" he thought and Hitsugaya quickly uses Bankai in an attempt to match her very sudden and large increase in power. Harribel rushes him and begins her attack as they come together and lock blades.

During this encounter Harribel knocks Toshiro to the ground as she mocks him, questioning "Is this really the full strength of a captain? I will end this battle very soon."and she proceeds to release her Zanpakuto. After releasing, Toshiro comments to himself "She has not change much in terms of appearance but underestimating will be a huge mistake." However, Harribel proves to be in a different league then the young captain slicing the right side of his body from his shoulder. Before it reaches Hitsugaya, Hinamori jump in front of Hitsugaya, protected him from the attack and with blood flowing from her mouth she utter something like "Sorry, Shiro-chan" and fainted. Hitsugaya caught Hinamori before she fell and called out for her. After a few times, there was no response, Hitsugaya place Hinamori down gently and turned to Harribel. "How dare, how dare you do this to my Hinamori."

Hitsugaya jumped forward to attack Harribel. Harribel retaliate by releasing Cero blast at him, "How weak. Let me show you a power that I, myself have used before neither have seen before." Hitsugaya said. "What is your name Espada #3?" Hitsugaya asked, "Tia Harribel." Harribel replied. "Is that so, I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th division." Hitsugaya said and attacked Harribel. "Hyoten Hyakkaso" Hitsugaya said the name of the attack as the sky darkens, snow begins to fall from the sky. Harribel attempts to melt the snow with her Hirviendo ability, but the moment her sword touches the snow, ice flowers begin to bloom on her body. "Once 100 flowers have been bloomed, you will die. Seems like you will not be able to avenge the death of your underlings." Hitsugaya calmly stated.

As Hitsugaya has defeated Espada #3, the other captains have also defeated their opponents. Aizen, Gin and Tousen has retreated back to Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya rushed to get Hinamori and tried using Kido to heal a bit of her wounds before entrusting her to the 4th division.

-Back at Soul Society, Seireitei-

"Hinamori, please live on. Please, I beg you." Hitsugaya thought with his eyes closed and hands clenched together while waiting outside for Unohana-taichou. "Hitsugaya-taichou, her wounds has been healed and now is resting. You may enter and see she but do not disturb her." Unohana said with a hidden scary face. Hitsugaya sweat dropped, agreed to her terms and entered to see Hinamori. He sat by her bed and said " I'm sorry for saying that Aizen is lousy and I didn't care about how much you admired him and respected him. I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings. So please live on."

"Shiro-chan, I should be the one to apologise." Hinamori suddenly said. Hitsugaya jumped out his seat and he asked "Hina..hinamori, how long have you been awake?" Hinamori looked at him and replied "Since you sat down and started talking." Hitsugaya's face turned red, "Why didn't you tell me that?" Hinamori said in a teasing tone

"I didn't know the ever proud Shiro-chan can say such things."

"Shut up, Bed-wetter Momo."

"I dun wet my bed anymore."

"I love you."

"ya ya. Huh.. Shiro-chan what did you say just now?" Hinamori asked blushing.

" I wouldn't repeat what I have said." Hitsugaya said turning his head away.

-Time Flies-

"Shiro-chan, the sunset is really beautiful." Hinamori said enjoying the sunset before her eyes. They are currently on a moutain in Rukongai that has a clear view of the sunset, sitting on the grass."I think you are much more beautiful than the sunset." Hitsugaya said, while Hinamori blushed. Hitsugaya went forword and kissed Hinamori. Hinamori also return the kiss. After a long time, they broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen. "Shiro-chan, I love you." Hinamori said. Hitsugaya smiled at Hinamori and said "I love you too."

End of story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you like the story. Thanks.


End file.
